Isabelle
by ScarlettAlexandra
Summary: The story about the very original character of Beau, since she did not receive a book of her own.
1. Chapter 1

**Beau is perhaps one of my favorite characters with the least amount of detail in her back story. So I shall try to write one hopefully with you readers input. I do not own the Tales of Rowan Hood. Please let me know what you think!  
**

There was perhaps one spot in the vast nature that Sherwood Forest was that Beau enjoyed coming alone to. A small spring not far from Robin Hood's oak lined with the much smaller cherry trees that stuck out like sore thumbs when their flowers were in bloom. The color of the cherry blossoms in the spring was far more intense than the blossoms that bloomed on the rowan trees in the hollow. She liked their intensity and their sweet sent. Often Beau would sit under a tree and do something silly like make a flower crown to pass the time.

Pink was maybe one of her favorite colors and she wished she could wear it but to wear the color as an outlaw would be a death sentence especially when the forest boughs had not yet thickened after winter.

Anything was better than black truthfully. She despised the color and what the color had represented to her for a very long time. Old memories began returning to her mind and before they could fully resurface Beau stood and began the trudge to the hollowed out oak that was Robin Hood and his Merry Men's favorite camp. She hoped that someone was actually there today to take her mind away and give her something else to do.

She walked over the hill that served as a barrier around the outside of the glade and did the small whistle of a wagtail to signify any outlaws that she was not an intruder before walking into the camp. A few outlaws lay around a fire closest to the great oak in the center of camp. A few more were on guard around the edges and at the top of the hill. Beau knew about only a handful of them by name. Only seeing one that looked familiar, Much, she walked up to him as he stirred something in a large pot at a separate fire.

"You know you could always spike it with something." She said in her fake accent. Much smiled up at her and shook his head. "Would make for a very interesting evening." She added. Seeing the outlaws act like drunk fools was always a pleasure, but to have them act foolish without even knowing why would be hilarious.

"Can't do it while it is still cooking Beau." Much said, "Besides Robin would notice because he hardly eats." He pointed out and sat the crude wood spoon aside.

Often Beau and the others would make their way to Robin's camp and dine with the outlaws, other times they chose to remain at the rowan hollow amongst the crags that served as their home.

Beau wondered where her friends were for a moment. Most the time they had all gotten up and left before she rose, sometimes Ettarde, the former princess, would still be at the hollow. Beau sighed and looked once more around the camp a few more outlaws had gathered in the clearing chatting amongst themselves or practicing swordplay. "How many now?" She asked Much.

"How many what?" He replied looking around.

"Men are there in the band?" Beau said looking back to him. Much was shorter than most men with long strait blonde hair that was more sandy than golden. He had a rounder face but a very kind smile.

"Close to maybe eighty if everyone is here at the same time. Why ya ask?"

"Purqoui pas?" she said, "why not?"

Much was about to reply when they heard voices coming into camp. Both heads turned to see and watched as Robin Hood, Little John his right hand man, Will, Allen and a few others she didn't know the names of walked into camp. Robin, usually a cheery man, had a smug look on his face. His eyes were clouded gray instead of their usual twinkling blue, his lips tight and jaw set.

"You might wanna head back to Rowan and the others lass." Much said to her.

"What happened?" Beau asked him. Though Much was short Beau was still shorter than him and had to look up slightly.

He shook his head and walked over to Robin and the others. Beau sighed and pondered staying a moment but decided better of it and made her way out of the camp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Own nothing**

Beau heard the voices of her friends as she walked closer to the crags. Standing around at the bottom of the steep, rocky hill that was the entrance to the camp was Lionel, Rowan, and Etty. Lionel and Rowan were both practicing archery and Etty sat on a rock nearby chatting with them. Rowan noticed Beau's arrival first and smiled her direction. The other two greeted her with hellos.

_Good_, Beau thought, Rowan had been in a better mood since they returned from Celandine's Wood a mere few months back. Perhaps she was finally at peace with her mother's death. Beau sat next to Etty on one of the lower rocks and listened to Lionel and Rowan banter.

"So since your legs are healed, does that mean I don't have to hunt anymore?" Lionel asked looking down at Rowan.

She looked up at him and then at the target, a tree with a little patch of bark stripped by one of their hunting knives. "Well, how on earth do you think I shall carry a dear by myself?" She asked a grin playing on her lips, "You don't have to kill it but you still have to carry it."

Lionel groaned and aimed his bow at the marker taking the shot. The arrow struck the target but was not centered, "We could make a contest out of it."

"Rowan is a better shot than you Lionel." Etty stated than turned to Beau, "Where have you been all morning?"

"Oh!" Beau said catching the others attention. "I went to see your father and mess with him but he was not there." She directed to Rowan, "So I talk to Much for a bit. Well Robin comes back oui, and he does not look very happy about something. I would've stayed and found out but Much said I needed to go. So I came here." Beau explained talking with her hands. Looking between their faces Rowan peered at her, eyebrows furrowed together. Lionel and Etty only stared.

"Should we go?" Etty asked turning to Rowan who shook her head.

"If it's something a danger to us we will get word by tonight. If not I am sure Robin will tell us eventually." Rowan said, "Rook should be back soon with the fish, I'll go start a fire." Rowan began climbing up the hill. Lionel slung his bow over his back and fallowed her, then Etty, and then Beau herself. Beau smiled a bit when Rowan had slipped on one of the rocks and Lionel steadied her with his hand to her back.

She was sure that the two had unspoken affection for each other. _Lionel cares for her a lot, _Beau thought. Once in the hollow Beau pointed out to Rowan that a piece of her boot had worn off the bottom and picked up the little scrap of leather.

"Toads," Rowan muttered looking at the bottom of her foot, "I suppose I need new ones."

"Perhaps if you didn't go running every morning you would not wear through the bottoms as quickly." Lionel said smiling.

Rowan smiled and rolled her eyes at him, "If you have disdain for me running alone than run with me." She proclaimed and Lionel crinkled his nose.

Beau saw a movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see Rook, arms full of fish, coming down the hill to them. He sat the fish down by the fire and kneeled down to start skinning them.

"Need any help?" Beau asked him. Rook shrugged but handed her a knife.

Quietly the two began skinning and gutting the fish. Beau liked Rook and respected him the most. He was quiet and didn't banter as much as the others and herself. She liked that he spoke his mind without any hesitation and most of the time what he said was the truth. She had seen Rook change and grow into the person he is now. Once a Wild Boy of Sherwood, but now a young man with his hair cut shorter and wore brown leggings and a soft green tunic that he had Beau dye for him.

"You're quiet." Rook said stilling his knife to look at her. She shrugged but showed her white teeth in a large grin. Rook smiled back, "I saw a Wanderer today." He told the others as well as her. Rowan who had been making a fire and trying to find a scrap of deerskin to patch her boot looked back at him.

"Where at?" Lionel asked and glanced at Beau quickly. She sighed inwardly. Beau had left her people, the Wanderers, long ago. Wanderers were considered one of the lowest classes of society. They were believed to be murderers and kidnappers and thieves who only stole for themselves. She knew part of what they did was true but perhaps they were kinder to outsiders than they were to their own. Beau winced without meaning to as a memory surfaced again. Beau hated her people and would never go back.

"Walking near Fountain Dale." Rook said.

"Were you fishing there again?" Rowan asked shaking her head.

"It's a good spot." Rook replied and looked down continuing his work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, Own Nothing. Enjoy!**

The following day Beau had woken up much earlier than usual. She sat eating a few dried berries atop the hill watching the morning light filter through the trees. Rowan of course was already gone, as was Lionel but Rook and Etty still lay sleeping. Beau smiled and wondered if Lionel despite his distaste went running with Rowan.

Truthfully Lionel is the strongest out of the band but had always had a bit of baby fat left to him. Now his face had thinned out and the rest of him was all muscle. Really all of them had become more muscle than anything since becoming outlaws.

Beau sighed and looked down at her pale white skin. She was the smallest out of them, and the shortest but it didn't matter. Beau made up for her small frame with her spirit.

Deciding to walk around for a bit Beau left the rowan hollow and ventured in the direction of Fountain Dale, a holly-well on the outskirts of Sherwood Forest. The area was considered dangerous being close to the open fields between Sherwood and Nottingham, but often the outlaws hid and waited to pray upon rich merchants and tax collectors among other upper class society members for their money. Many a times Beau had found Robin Hood and a few of his men waiting amongst the trees for said persons to become close enough to rob of their purses, and as always they gave it back to the poor or bought and traded food to give to them.

Beau had grown up hearing these stories of Rowan's father. He was famous everywhere in England. Some believed him to be a myth, Beau had too before she met him. He was really the father of every little girl's dreams. Kind, handsome, brave, true of heart, nothing like Beau's own parents.

Beau stopped abruptly in her tracks when she heard voices coming nearer to her. Quickly she looked about for a hiding spot, there weren't many. _There! _Beau thought as she faced a tree that was easy enough to climb. She quickly jumped to grab a lower branch and heaved herself up until she was out of sight in the foliage. She looked in the direction the voices were coming from after she was sure she could not be viewed from the ground up.

Two men came into view dragging another with them. The third an outlaw who Beau had never met but by the looks of his choice of clothes she knew he was one of Robin's. A third man came from the opposite direction and met them.

"Name?" The third asked the outlaw.

"Rye Lancaster." The outlaw said glaring at the third man.

"Are you or are you not a member of Robin Hood's band?"

The outlaw didn't answer but Beau saw him set his jaw tight and glare up at the man. "Kill him, he's of no use."

"Is he not one of…?"

"He isn't one of the inner circle of Hood's men, and looks too old to be part of that little brat daughter of his band. Do as I say!" The third man said, clearly he was in charge of the other two. Beau had to bring her hand over her mouth to keep from gasping as the other two men ran the outlaw threw with their swords. She turned her head and clutched the tree.

"Leave him." The third said. The other two men dropped the outlaw to the ground and kicked him hard in the ribs. "Not worth the money."

Once the three men were completely out of sight Beau climbed down from the tree and ran to the outlaw on the ground. He was gasping for breath as blood came from his lips. Beau knew nothing of medicine or healing, it was Rowan's specialties. Instead she gave the shrill almost real whistle of a hawk to signal any outlaws nearby that she was in need of help.

The outlaw, Rye, looked up at her and reached for something in his shirt handing it with a shaky hand to Beau. She looked down at the bloodstained parchment that was folded around something and back to the outlaw. "What is it?" She said her voice coming out as her real one and not the fake one she had made up when joining the high Kings court. He tried to speak but couldn't soon after his eyes began to lose light and his breathing stopped.

Beau heard footsteps behind her and turned her head quickly to see Will Scarlet, and Little John, two of Robin's men that Beau knew very well. Will asked what had happened and Beau told them quickly but decided best to hide the paper the outlaw had given her.

"We should grab him, to bury properly, but the foresters may come back for him." Will said to John who nodded before bending to pick up the recently deceased man.

"Lass go back to the hollow. Why don't you tell the others to stay low when you see them." Will instructed her before he and John made their way back in the direction they came.

* * *

"This happened this morning?" Rowan asked as she and the others stood inside the hollow.

"Yes." Beau said with a sigh as she wrapped her thin arms around her shoulders. "I couldn't do anything but hide."

"It was best sense that that's all you did." Etty stated, "Do they know about all of us?" She asked turning towards Rowan but the question was open for the others to answer as well.

"How can they? Only a handful of them have seen you and Beau and Rook." Lionel answered, "They know who I am because of my father, and Rowan because of when the Sheriff Captured her, but you three look nothing like you did a few years ago." He explained.

"The outlaw he gave me something when he was dying." Beau said reaching in her boot were she had put the parchment. She handed it to Rowan who looked puzzled.

Rowan slowly opened the bloodstained paper to reveal a letter and what looked like a ring with a pattern on it.

"An insignia!" Etty stated taking the ring, "Where would an outlaw get this though? They are often worn by someone of power usually used when sealing a letter. They press the insignia into the wax allowing whomever the letter is directed to, to know that it came from the actual person writing it." She examined it further before passing it to Rook then the others. Rowan handed her the letter for Etty could read the best and in multiple languages out of the five. "It's…" She stopped speaking as she continued reading.

"What does it say?" Lionel asked.

"Shhh." She hushed him sticking a hand up. Etty turned the paper over to read the back side. Once finished she had a different expression on her face.

"So?" Lionel asked again making a hand gesture for her to hurry.

"There is a spy in Robin's camp…" Etty started, "Someone is feeding information to the Sheriff, that's how they know who everyone is now. That's how they know which outlaws are part of Robin's inner circle, and us."

"Was it the outlaw that got killed?" Rowan asked. Etty shook her head and spoke.  
"I think he was being framed as the outlaw who is betraying your father." She looked at the insignia once more. "Whoever did it planted it on him and then made sure that those foresters had killed him. To take the target off his own back perhaps. He could've been the forester you said was giving the orders Beau. Did you see his face?"

Beau shook her head, "No, I wasn't occupied with what faces looked like at the moment."

"We should get this to Robin." Rook stated breaking his silence. "Probably sooner than later."

"I'll take it to him tonight." Rowan said taking the letter and ring from the others before wrapping it back up. "Beau you said Will told us to lay low?"

"I think Robin told him to tell us." Beau said, "I don't think Robin wants us at his camp right now."

"Probably because of this." Rook said, "We all go, safety in numbers." The others agreed but Beau began to develop a feeling in her stomach. Something was very wrong in Sherwood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Own nothing, please review!**

Robin who was typically quite happy to see his daughter and her close friends looked aggravated that they had come. A group of his men, who knew the five well, and were Robin's closest, were sitting about a fire together the rest of the members of the band were lounging about all over the camp having conversations to themselves and eating. Some were practicing with weapons but others were sitting close with grave expressions on their faces talking away quietly. Tykell, the half wolf half dog that was a sort of pet of Rowan's was usually playful with the men but tonight stuck close to Rowan's side.

Robin had grabbed hold of Rowan's arm leading her and the others a little ways away from the rest of the outlaws. "Why are you here?" Robin said through clenched teeth.

"Good to see you too Father." Rowan said a hint of sarcasm in her voice, "We know that something's wrong." She said softly, "The outlaw who was killed handed Beau this." She said handing Robin the small package. "Etty already read it." She explained, "What's going on father?"

"Nothing to concern you." He said taking it from her before pocketing it. "It's best if you five stayed away for a little while Ro." Beau looked back and forth between the two of them as each spoke.

"Father please, I can handle myself well enough. Whoever it is would have some nerve to hurt one of us here in front of everyone else." She said crossing her arms. Beau had seen the two argue before often it was very funny both Robin and Rowan were very stubborn and bickered about the dumbest things. But this was different, serious this time.

"Rowan just do as I say." He said glancing back at his men. "I don't think you will come to physical harm but the less the spy knows the better."

"So it is someone who is newer?" Etty said quietly, "How many new members are there, that could narrow it down right?"

"It may not be but in case they have already gotten word to the Sheriff of the Oaks whereabouts…" He paused sighing, "Its best that you five aren't here if that has happened." Beau knew he was right, part of her at least. If the Sheriff and his guards and foresters found Robin Hood's favorite camp, while the outlaws were in it, it would be a massacre. She knew now that the Robin and his outlaws were playing a waiting game and so far they were losing.

"I've gotten better at a few of my…" Rowan was starting but Robin shushed her quickly.

"That's another thing that worries me." He was talking about Rowan's powers from her being part aelfin. Rowan's mother, Celandine, was a woods wife and half human, half immortal. She had capabilities and powers that made her feared by others and thought to be a witch. Celandine had been burned alive by four men on horseback going on six years ago. Rowan had been developing more of the woodsy magical abilities that her mother had had. She could sense her father and now her friend's presence if they were nearby, find springwater, heal, and now had the ability to make small protection spells and disguise spells as well as grow various plants within seconds if her powers were stronger.

"Father, most of your men know by now." Rowan stated, "Besides, what happens if someone gets hurt bad enough to need my attention?"

"Then we will pray and heal him like before." Before Rowan and the others had come to Sherwood he meant.

"And if it's you?" Rowan said furrowing her eyebrow. "What if it's lethal?"

"Then I will die. Enough of this, just stay alert of everything. Only come to me if something has happened Ro." He sighed relaxing his shoulders for a moment. Beau had not realized how taut and uptight he was till he had relaxed to normal. "I'll visit you at the hollow soon, just remain there or the caves nearby for now." Robin kissed Rowan's forehead before hugging her farewell.

* * *

Once out of earshot from the Oak and on the way back to the hollow Rowan groaned loudly before declaring, "Toads take it! I swear my father has no sense sometimes! Is it not more dangerous for us to be at the hollow with less people and closer to Nottingham?" She threw her hands in the air.

"I see his sense in it." Lionel said, "He knows for sure that whoever it is doesn't know where our camp is, or about your _abilities_. He or she, obviously only knows the basics."

"She?" Etty said, "Why do you think it's a she?"

"There were a few women in his camp! You didn't see them?" Lionel said, "Sitting amongst the others one practicing archery, they could just be a wife or a lady friend, maybe brothel…" Lionel rambled.

"I don't think Robin is the type of man to allow his men to entertain brothel girls Lionel." Etty stated rolling her perfect eyes. Beau was envious of the girl sometimes, she was after all a princess. Well a runaway princess. Her father had tried to marry her off to some older man when she was thirteen and she decided to bolt once in Sherwood Forest. That is how she met Rowan, Lionel, and Rook. Beau hadn't met her till later when her father came back to Sherwood to find her and had trapped Ettarde's mother in a cage.

"Are you lonely Lionel?" Beau said trying to lighten the mood even though her heart wasn't in the teasing mood. Instantly Lionel's face turned completely red as the others stopped and turned to him before laughing. Beau usually was the one to make the others laugh in times of annoyance, sorrow, or pain.

"Most certainly not!" He said looking between the four of them, "_Belle_, how can you say such a thing?" He knew that she hated being called that.

She had never told them why she had hated to be called that and had never wanted to get into it. Instead of telling him to stop she decided to drop it and look away.

"No arguing back? No ding dong?" Etty said looking at her. Beau looked at them and shrugged. The others looked concerned.

"Are you okay Beau?" Rook said, "It's not about today is it?"

"Beau you couldn't have done anything, it was right to stay hidden." Etty said touching the shorter girls shoulder.

"It's fine." Beau said shrugging her off, "Let's just get back home." She said faking a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well its been a while! Here is the newest update college classes really keep you busy! **

Beau had not remembered falling asleep the night before. She sat and stretched her arms in the morning light yawning once, before looking at the hollow around her. Ettarde was up with Rook cooking what smelled like fish. Lionel and Rowan were not in the small bands camp.

"Hungry?" Etty asked smiling her direction.

She shook her head drawing her knees to her chest looking down at the hollows floor. She felt their eyes on her and glanced back to see both Etty and Rook watching.

"I'm fine." She said her fake accent dropped. She hated people hearing her actual voice, it showed to much of her emotions. The two did not look as if they believed her response. Beau stood leaving her cloak on the ground before standing and walking her way up the sloped hill.

"Beau?" Rook spoke from behind her. She heard the two stand but kept walking. She quickened her pace trying to avoid any conversation. Once over the hollows hill and back down the other side she continued walking to who knows where.

"Beau?" Etty spoke that time. The two had fallowed her over the lip of the hollow and down the hill. She ignored them, ahead of her Rowan walked talking to Lionel . The two were returning back to the hollow and smiled at Beau. She turned on her heal and continued in a different direction.

**(Rowan pov)**

Out of breath completely and with sweat on her brow the two finished their run back at the hallow. Lionel was panting beside her red faced and tired.

"I hate you." He smiled down at her between breaths. She only grinned letting a short breathy laugh out.

"Is that Beau?" Rowan asked looking in the direction of the hallow. Beau was walking towards them before stopping and turning the oposite direction. Clearly not wanting a conversation with them Ro did not know whether to venture after their friend or let her be.

"She okay?" Lionel asked Etty and Rook as the two groups met.

"She woke up and wasn't acting herself before leaving. We called but she didn't stop." Etty explained her voice was full of concern yet she gave Rowan and Lionel an odd look.

"We went running."Lionel spoke from her side, "Never again." He mumbled shaking his head.

"Rook has she said anything to you?" Rowan asked the quiet young man standing next to Etty. He only shook his head.

"We should go after her."Rook stated. He was never one to beat around the bush, always strait to the point of things.

"I don't want to disturb her if she wants some space, we get a little to crammed together at times." Rowan stated looking off in the direction the girl went, "Perhaps if she doesn't come back later." Rowan suggested looking between the other three.

**End of the newest chapter! Thanks for the patience! **


	6. Chapter 6

Here is another update!

Beau couldn't explain the way she felt. It was as if the person she became had crumbled underneath the person she was. A shy, soft-spoken girl who lived in fear of the things around her. The people around her...

She had gotten so caught up with Rowan and the others in adventures here and there that she had almost forgotten the events that had led her to Sherwood in the first place. The people who she had to leave. Her mind ventured to her family. They were wanderers and she hated all of them. All but her brother.

He was kind, taller then her with the same pale skin ,black hair, and black eyes. His name was Eric. He was three years older then she.

Beau continued walking, to where she couldn't tell, all she wanted was to be alone and avoid man-traps at the moment. Man traps were the same as any other metal trap but larger and meant to sink its metal teeth into outlaw's legs. Rowan,a few years ago before Beau met her, had stepped(or jumped rather) into such a trap breaking both of her legs. The others had to set them and the legs did not heal correctly causing her to limp as she walked and unable to run very far without aching. After helping Rowan and the others on their way to Celandine's Wood to avenge the death of her mother, Rowan's legs had been healed. More then likely the aelfe, forest spirits of unknown origins, had healed them with their woodsy magic.

_No wonder Rowan loved to run so much_, Beau thought, _when she couldn't for so long. _

Her thoughts went to her friends now, thankfully she let wondered about Robin Hood, Rowan's father, and his band of merry men. The band was normally quite cheery had been silent the last time she and the others ventured to their camp. A spy was on the midst and no one knew who it was, but all are suspects. Beau liked Robin. She often wished he was her father instead of her own. He was kind, brave, strong with a heart of gold. So much unlike her own father. Her father was rude, unkind and had a darkness set deep into his soul.

Rowan was lucky. Both of her parents loved her and cared deeply for her well being. Beau's had wished she was dead. Lost in her thoughts Beau had not realized how late it had gotten and how far she had walked away. Looking at her surroundings she noticed she had not been in this area of Sherwood.

"It's okay." She told herself." I can find my way back." Looking around a moment she picked a direction she might have come from. Beau walking faster now tripped on a root below her. Now on the ground she turned to see the blasted root and saw a dark shaddow in the distance. Beau's heart quickened as she yanked her dagger from her belt and took a fighters stance. The dark figure was moving closer and Beau could now make out its shape. It was a taller figure in a black cloak, face hidden from her sight.

"Who are you!?" She yelled at the person. They paused a moment watching her.

"Isabelle?" The voice spoke. It was a mans voice, deeper, but not as deep as Lionel's or Robin's.

"I asked who you were." Beau spoke trying to maintain the tough composure.

The man reached for his hood and slipped it down off of his face. Beau gasped as she recognized the man lowering her dagger. It was Eric.

It was her brother.

**Rowan pov) **

Two nights had passed and Beau had yet to return. Rowan began pacing back and forth through the hollow as the three remaining members of the band watched her. Tykell, her wolf-dog, lay nearby his head moving in the direction she walked.

"You are making me tired." Etty spoke from her spot nearby.

"She could be lost." Rowan stated, "Or hurt." She stopped, "You don't think-"

"No." Rook interrupted her.

"Well, we have been searching all day." Rowan looked between the three of them before shaking her head and pacing again. "Maybe I should go to father?" She asked glancing over her shoulder back at them.

"Maybe we should wait one more day." Lionel said, "We are tired and hungry Ro." He continued his voice sweet to her.

"What if she can't wait one more day Lionel? What if she is dead in one more day?" Rowan felt the hot sting of tears about to release in her eyes. "I don't want to wait. I wouldn't for any of you."

"Robin doesn't want us there." Rook said standing and placing a hand on her shoulder. She stopped looking at him. She saw his dark eyes saddened by the disappearance of their friend," Maybe one of his men will tell him. Aren't there some on guard around the Oak's hallow?"

"Yes, usually." She said, "I'll go it shouldn't take me long." She offered. She expected the others to object to her going alone as it was getting dark but she shrugged and left anyways. Lionel fallowed her despite being unwelcome to. Her friend had tried to be sneaky at first forgetting she could tell he was there, and now walked behind her bow in his hands with an arrow ready.

Getting closer Rowan gave a whistle of a wagtail to alert the outlaw guards she was safe to them. One walked around a tree to meet her. As he got closer Rowan recognized him as Alan-A-Dale, a close friend to her father.

"Hey, not being funny but I thought Rob told you to stay away eh?" He asked grinning at the girl and her friend. " You get taller Lionel?" He joked.

"Beau is missing." Rowan cut to the point, "We looked and can't find her anywhere."

"Oh." Alan's grin vanished.

"Can I speak to my father?" She asked knowing he probably would say no.

"I can tell him." Alan replied, "I will not be the one to be bludgeoned for disobeying and letting you two in." Alan crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine." Ro said huffed out, "Just tell him she is missing and to come see me as soon as he can." Turning on her heel back to the hallow without a goodbye she walked on. Lionel continued to fallow her back quietly.

"It's infuriating." She proclaimed glancing at the young man, " Not being allowed in my own father's camp. I can't believe he told the guards not to let me in."

"Seems like him to me, he just wants you safe Ro." Lionel replied, "We can keep looking tomorrow, but right now I am starving." he grumbled, "and you get cranky when you are hungry."

She ignored his last comment though it was true. She was hungry and very cranky, so hungry the stupid wake-robin roots with their foul taste sounded delicious.

"Fine." She said before walking up the rowan hollows' hill.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rowan:**

Another day had passed and Beau could not be found anywhere. Rowan and the others continued searching where they could but as the day began turning into night and the worry seeped further into the remaining band members.

"That's it!" Rowan proclaimed, "I am going to Robin." She turned to the others for their opinion but they only stared at her. With a quick nod and a turn she started walking towards her fathers camp the others silently following behind. The major oaks hollow came into view. Rowan shoved past two of the guards that moved to stop her and continued on. Robin stood from his spot and moved towards her. His face went between surprise and anger directed towards his daughter.

"Rowan, there better be a good reason for disobeying me." Robin stated his voice bitter.

"Beau is missing." She said watching his face. He looked confused. "She has been for three days."

"I didn't know." He looked to the other members of Rowan's band standing behind her.

"Alan didn't tell you?" Rowan asked searching around for the man himself. He was there leaning against a tree. "Alan!" She yelled at him. It was so very unlike her. The man raised his head and moved towards her, before he could speak Rowan shoved him against the nearest tree her arm shoved against the older man's throat. "You didn't tell him!"

"Whoa! What are you talking about?" He asked arms raised in an attempt to defend himself. Piercing blue eyes frantically searching around.

"You told me you would tell Robin!" Rowan tightened her grip and continued, "about Beau. She has been missing for three days now!"

He only blinked at her. Robin stepped forward grabbing Rowan's arm but she continued, "She could be hurt, captured, or worse and you didn't bother to tell him?" Her voice cracked as the emotions got to her.

Alan opened and closed his mouth a few times but could not speak. Robin spoke up instead, "Enough Ro." pulling her arm to have her back away. She stepped back but continued glaring at the man in front of her.

"I will send out a few searching parties." Robin ran removed his cap from his golden blonde hair running a hand through the curly locks."I don't know who to send with what but... The four of you just get back to the hollow." Robin placed the cap back and began walking away before turning back to them.

"Rowan?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Stay away from here." he warned her pointing his finger in her direction. She rolled her eyes quickly leaving with the others.

-

**Beau:**

She heard birds whistling their songs back and forth around her. Opening her eyes slowly getting used to the sunlight, she saw tree leaves at a blur before focusing out. She sat up even slower but stopped feeling a sharp pain in her side. Crying out she instinctively reached to the spot her fingers meeting something hot and sticky. Her own blood now stained her fingers.

Her breathing hitched as she frantically searched around her best she could. She was alone, in a place she didn't know. A fires embers still burned to her left side, and across it a women sitting. She felt her heart drop into her stomach, blood draining from her face.

"Isabelle." the women spoke smiling at her. "How do you feel?"

Beau focused and recognized the women as her mother. Shifting herself upwards quickly pushing past the pain she began scooting away. Her mother laughed at her and picked up another knife that was at her side.

"Isabelle," She stood smiling down at her before dropping the knife blade side down. It landed near her hand causing the younger women to jump."suppose you ware wondering what happened? " She spoke, her voice cold and malicious. " Well, your brother found you, you ran, Edward stabbed you to stop you, silly man, and you fell backwards. Erik tried to stitch you up best he could with what I gave him." Beau's mother crossed her arms, "Would've done me lot better had he just let you die there."

Beau frowned, nothing had changed, her mother still hated her. She looked around again this time for her brother.

"Erik's not here, I sent him to get water. What is this that you are wearing? Lincoln green and brown hose?" she had an odd quirk in her voice, "If I didn't know you I would say you were part of that outlaw hero's band of thieves in this wild wood."

Beau remained silent but her heartbeat continued to beat fast in her chest. She looked like her mother, same black curly hair and black eyes. High cheek bones but small and short. The only difference in them was personality. Her mother, a Wanderer, believed in using whatever means possible to achieve what she wants. That meant killing.

"Melacint!" A man spoke near by his voice low in tone but loud in sound. Beau looked between the two of them. She knew him, Edward, a friend of her mother. He had an ugly scar on his upper lip the skin now pulled making it appear he had a permanent snarl. Other scars covered his face and arms. Beau thought he and the deceased Guy of Gisborne could have been brothers.

"What now?" Her mother snapped now ignoring her daughter.

"She is with them. With that outlaw, Robin Hood."

"Don't be ridiculous Edward, Robin Hood is not real, he's a myth."

"He isn't! And they will come looking for me!" Beau finally spoke. " He has an army of men that will aid me." She thought a moment about what she said and realized she might have just betrayed Robin and the others.

"Oh?" Melacint raised an eyebrow. "Find Erik." she told Edward, "Let's find this Robin Hood, and see how real he is."


	8. Chapter 8

Erik:

He wondered aimlessly throughout the forest looking for any sign of anyone dressed alike his younger sister. Trying to move quickly he tripped on something below his feet. Falling face first into the forest loam. He quickly gathered himself up and walked on stopping abruplty to an arrow aimed at his throat. Looking beyond the arrow he saw a young woman with brown hair pulled into a braid and dressed as an outlaw.

She was beautiful, younger then he by at least two years. Her eyes were dark, almost green and skin slightly tan from the weather. She had a small scar on her forehead barely detectable. Behind her stood a taller blonde haired blue eyed man with a staff raised, another young man without a weapon drawn but stared at him with dark steady gaze and another women with hazel grey eyes and strait hair holding a short sword in his direction.

"Pardon." he spoke lifting both hands in a symbol of peace. "I am looking for the forest witch I didn't mean to cause any problems." Erik explained looking between the four.

"Forest witch?" The girl with strait hair asked looking to the girl with the bow.

She must be the leader of this group, Erik thought.

"Yes," arms still raised he explained, "I have heard stories about these woods and am looking for help."

"He's a Wanderer R-" The tall one began but was cut off by the shorter man next to him. They were much to young for any of them to be this Robin Hood people told stories of. Try that, he thought, try asking for the outlaw.

"Or Robin Hood." Erik looked between them seeing if the name raised any response. The women with the sword lowered it to her side but the archeress and the blonde man remained in stance. "Folk speak of the outlaw that roams these woods. That he is pure hearted and kind."

The archeress scoffed and Erik could feel her annoyance. "Please." He begged, "I need help, I don't want to cause any harm."

Finally lowering her bow her friend fallowed suit standing strait and out of a fighters stance. She studied him for a moment deciding what to say or do next.

"Are you a Wanderer?" She asked.

"Yes."

Expecting a negative response to his surprise she only stared blankly.

"What now?" The girl with the sword asked the archeress.

"What happened?" The girl asked him ignoring her friend.

"My mother she and her friend... they don't get along well with my sister... they... they stabbed her, she fell hit her head and now is in their captivity. They are looking for me now." he explained frantically, "I need to help her."

"I thought wanderers worked alone?" She asked

"Some."

"I don't like this." The shorter man spoke in a short tone.

They remained quiet a moment before a noise in the distance sounding like a branch snapping quickly shifted their domineer . The archeress jolted her head in the direction before signaling to the others to move out. They silently hid around him completely out of sight. The girl moved to walk away as well before stopping.

"You are going to hide aren't you?" She asked as if he would be dumb not too. He moved hiding amongst the small group amidst the trees. He watched silently near the girl as a group of foresters road by on their horses chatting to each other, and after they passed the group manifested and met back up.

"It's to dangerous here, we need to head back." the shorter man said , "What about him?"

"We help." the girl spoke making the decision.


End file.
